Jupiter
Jupiter ''' is the Roman counterpart of '''Zeus. He is the king of the Olympian gods and one of the Big Three. As Jupiter, he becomes more strict, disciplined, militaristic, and warlike. The Greeks envisioned Zeus as a powerful and proud being, while the Romans envisioned Jupiter as a more formal and stoic version of his Greek counterpart, as well as more responsible, as Thalia noted that he acted more fatherly towards her when he visited her mother when Jason was first born. History Jupiter is the supreme god of the Roman pantheon, called dies pater, which means "shining father." He is a god of light and sky, and protector of the state and its laws. The Romans worshiped him especially as Jupiter Optimus Maximus (the best, and the greatest). This name refers not only to his rule over the Universe, but also to his function as the god of the state who distributes laws, controls the realm, and makes his will known through various Oracles. His English name is Jove. He had a temple on the capitol, along with Juno and Minerva, but he was the most prominent of this Capitoline triad. His temple was not only the most important sanctuary in Rome; it was also the center of Roman political life. Here official offerings were made, treaties were signed and wars were declared, and the triumphant generals of the Roman army came here to give their thanks. Representation The distinguishing character of his person is majesty, and every thing about him carries dignity and authority with it; his look is meant to strike, sometimes with terror, and sometimes with gratitude, but always with respect. The Capitoline Jupiter, or the Jupiter Optimus Maximus, was the great guardian of the Romans, and was represented, in his chief temple, on the Capitoline hill, as sitting on a curule chair, with the lightning in his right hand, and a scepter in his left. The poets describe him as standing amidst his rapid horses, or his horses that make the thunder; for as the ancients had a strange idea of the brazen vault of heaven, they seem to have attributed the noise in a thunder storm to the rattling of Jupiter's chariot and horses on that great arch of brass all over their heads, as they supposed that he himself flung the flames out of his hand, which dart at the same time out of the clouds, beneath this arch. Trivia *Jupiter is the namesake of Camp Jupiter. *The fifth and biggest planet of the Solar System was named after the god. *An alternate name for Jupiter is Jove (Iovi in Latin). *Jupiter is referred to as Optimus Maximus, meaning "best and greatest" in Latin. *Jupiter, a town in Florida, is named after this Roman god. *Frank Zhang states that as Jupiter, Zeus became a more responsible god. This could relate to Thalia describing him as being more fatherly than his Greek aspect, Zeus. *Jupiter is apart of the Capitoline Triad. Known children Roman: *Jason Grace Greek: *Thalia Grace *Hercules *Perseus Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Big Three Category:Roman Category:Fact Page Category:Romans Category:Olympians Category:Rome Category:Immortals Category:Canon